monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hellhound/@comment-174.53.167.220-20150325201831/@comment-4407082-20150327215823
"Yo Warps, if you go 'Baphy can defeat satan so the hellhound can obciously beat Smile dog' argument, then you're as bad as making verdicts as death battle." Why? "First things first, Hellhound is untamable, unbreakable, her mind is a fortress no matter how much you try to tame her, to break her, to make her sub-servient, it's impossble. Even the gods couldn't do it. Before we go into that, I need to make it a bit clear, we are assuming that the power Smile dog has is thoroughly possible and he/it can use it to his will. " Okay, let's just do that. "The only thin we know about Smile Dog is that he causes people to go insane, paranoid, aggresive and every other symptom of brain damage. The only difference is it happens to everyone without fail, all that is needed to jumpstart that process is a photo getting sent to you. That's it, a photo, it doesn't need to be the original, you don't have to view, once that photo comes into you immediate personal you're fucked unless you can pass it to someone else. " Okay, but you can't just say "Once you see the photo you are fucked no matter what" being fucked or not depents on who is viewing it and the circumstances. This is called a no limits fallacy, that is assuming because something has not demonstrated limits it has none, specially when all its feats are based on killing or twisting puny humans. Based on this logic then if Galactus saw a picture of Smile Dog he would die too. "Also, according to some legends, when you don't send the picture of Smile Dog to another person, it gets more and more warped until the grinning husky turns demonic." How is a demonic face going to scare or do shit to a Hellhound? You are aware Monster Girls used to be demons right? The only reason they are not anymore is because they were transformed generations ago. They used to be horrible demons that ate flesh and slaughtered people in mass. The Hellhound was a demon that lived in the underworld made by a god of the underworld to be an ultimate guard and even the gods couldn't control them. So I doubt a Hellhound is going to get scared of a demonic husky when her ancestors looked just like that if not way worse, if anything Smile Dog might be the one to be scared if he sees a Hellhound in her monster form. "So any picture/photo/media that shows Smile Dog has it's curse, that is what makes it powerful. The caster, Smile Dog (Or the hand behind it) can make its appearance literallt into a curse. And what does t do? It WILL drive you insane. " No, it will drive you insane if it can drive you insane. You can't just say it WILL no matter what, that is fallacious you are already giving the victory to one of the contestants without even taking the fight in count. You are deciding a-priori that Smile Dog WILL win no matter what. "It doesn't matter if you mentality is as strong as the Great wall of china with a +5000 defense, if you get Smile Dog's curse, you better Spread the Word, before you die." Smile Dog attacks the mind as such it DOES matter the mental fortitude of the fighter. This is like saying that if you are going to fight a boxer it doesn't matter how hard he can punch. "Also being experience in lucid dreaming will only make it worse, as during those three days Smile will attack you in your dreams." And if he does against a skilled Lucid Dreamer is going to get its ass kicked. "How, we don't know all we know it caused a journalist to go nutters to the point where he wrote and entire article just to past the picture along. If you do learn how to lucid dream, then you going to face it right up. '" I think you don't grasp what Lucid Dreaming is. A skilled enough Lucid Dreamer in a Lucid Dream is God, capital G. I know of one guy that (if what he claims is true) would beat the shit out of Smile Dog if he dared to show its face in his Lucid Dream. Smile Dog face a skilled enough Lucid Dreamer, Smile Dog gets turned into a chocolate and eaten. '"Before you can say a Hellhound's strengh or resistance can help her. Remember, Smile Dog wants to Spread the Word about him, and he will get rid of the things that prove to be a liability in spreading it." Yes, if he can get rid of them. "He's not peeking into your dreams to 'Haha, now your my bitch', he's doing it to 'Pass the picture along, or else I will fucking KILL YOU!!!!'. So no, Hellhounds resistance will not work." Unless the Hellhound is stronger than Smile Dog, in which case it will work. "ALSO, in the profile we don't have any mention that a Hellhound is in anyway proficient in magic." Hellhounds are one of the most powerful monsters. They were able to resist and escape the underworld defying the gods, which should be extremelly powerful at magic (ya know being gods) if she can do that, she needs no magic. '"We can assume she has a degree of control over it, but to be able to break a never-ending curse, or fight back against the source of that curse. Not possible. '" Do you know according to MGE the more powerful the monster, the most mana he has for magic? Hellhound must have a lot of mana for magic. Also did you know all monster girls become more powerful and increase in mana the more they have sex? As such even if untrained, the Hellhound can just fuck a lot with her husband and then take magic lessons to control her mana. Or become a procifent Lucid Dreamer and beat the shit out of Smile Dog when he appears in his dreams, something which in MGE would be easy if she can get the help of a Nightmare to train her. Do note Smile Dog takes time to kill you and twist you, it doesn't happen in a day as such Hellhound has a lot of chanes to improve her situation. This is assuming the Hellhound is even scared at all, remember her ancestors lived in the underworld and they were demonic dogs themselves. The Hellhound might just laugh at Smile Dog's scariest face. "'A Lich or a Baphomet could have a good chance against them, their magical proficiency is very high. A lich could hold it at bay, A Baphomet ''might be able to cancel it. But a Hellhound, a simple dark-skin Werewolf, whose most prominent perk about it's sub-species is untamable. Hah, good luck with that. '''" No, her most proficent perk is being able to give the middle finger to a god (or several) and break out of the underworld. She was created by a god to be an ultimate guard, in a place that is most likely frequented by gods or at least other very strong beings, which means she was designed to be able to even guard against them.